<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spectacle of Love by WillSirius094</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329095">Spectacle of Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillSirius094/pseuds/WillSirius094'>WillSirius094</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eye glasses, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Hosie, Humor, Mutual Pining, Pining, Romance, Romantic Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:55:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillSirius094/pseuds/WillSirius094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope casually wears her eyeglasses in front of Josie.<br/>Josie gay panics.<br/>The end.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hope Mikaelson &amp; Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>301</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yo! I just thought of this story few days ago and decided to make a fic out of it. Lol. <br/>It's not good, btw.</p>
<p>Reminder: English is not my first language, so bear with me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Where is that book?” Josie frustratingly looking around her room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For her Advanced Magic class, she needed her History of Witches textbook. It just so happened that her assignment could only be solved by a spell that could be found in that textbook.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked over her table, bed, and even on her closet, yet, she still couldn’t find her book. She wants to go through Lizzie’s stuff, and maybe, borrow her textbook. She tried contacting her sister for permission, but she hasn’t replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tired, she begrudgingly slumped on her bed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Someone must have borrowed my book</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thought. However, she couldn’t think of anyone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She thought of going to the library and do her assignment there. She looked at her watch and realized there is going to be a lot of people swarming in the library. She tried thinking of another option and thought of Hope.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yes, Hope. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She definitely has a copy of that book, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She immediately left her room and knocked on the tribrid’s door. “Who is it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh Hi Hope, it’s Josie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, wait a minute.” Josie heard some minor noises inside Hope’s room. She can’t really tell what it is, but she thinks she might’ve disturbed Hope.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope was definitely taking her time. This made Josie internally panicked. She thought that she should have followed her initial gut and gone to the library, “Uh Hope, you seemed busy. I could come back la-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wasn’t able to finish her sentence as the door suddenly opened. “Hey,” Hope greeted the brunette.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie’s heart stops beating and loses the ability to breathe. She couldn’t believe what she was seeing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope, with her hair tied up in a bun, wearing eyeglasses. She looked so stunning and angelic, even without effort, Hope was so beautiful. Josie felt like she died then and there; and saw a glimpse of heaven.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Josie, what’s up?” Hope’s voice brought Josie back to reality.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie blinked a couple of times. She tried to speak, but no words would come out from her mouth. She was so tongue-tied and entranced by the person in front of her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope was wearing eyeglasses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had never seen Hope with eyeglasses before; heck, she never imagined Hope with eyeglasses. Who knew Hope Mikaelson, the one and only tribrid, the most powerful supernatural ever existed, wore eyeglasses in her private time?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This is like a special private moment in history, and she is witnessing it in front of her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope has always been beautiful, but there is something about a pretty girl with glasses. She was even more beautiful than ever before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is that even possible?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Josie?” Hope called her out her name for the second time, hoping to get the brunette’s attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...beautiful.” Josie breathlessly mumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Hope was confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Josie snapped from her trance, “What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you say something?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did I...did I say something?” Her voice stammering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I think you did.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie blinked, trying to gather her thoughts, “I...don’t...what are you talking about?” She animatedly denied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie is a mess. She’s stammering and very nervous. Why would she be in a mess? She talks to Hope on a regular basis. She shouldn’t be this affected. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This is no big deal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She just needs to get her shit together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope is just wearing eyeglasses, looking ravishing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She is still Hope, her friend. Nothing new.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Right?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay...” Hope raised her eyebrow in amusement. This is not the first time she saw Josie in this state, but she can't pinpoint a reason why she is like this. “Did you need something?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Josie innocently stared at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You knocked on my door, remember?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Josie blinked again, totally lost. Why did she knock on Hope’s door? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked over her room, which was across the hall, and back to Hope, who was curiously staring at her, “I...uhh...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why did she knock on Hope’s door?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She tries to remember, retracing her steps. She was looking for something, what was it? She furrowed her eyebrows, still digging through her memory of the reason why she knocked on Hope’s door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With Hope, with eyeglasses on, looking at her curiously. Totally not helping her situation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was too distracting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Book.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie widened her eyes in realization, “Ah! Yes. I want to borrow a book.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Hope’s turn to be confused, “A book?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, uh...there's an assignment on the Advanced Magic class...” Josie inquired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You need my book for the Advanced Magic class?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brunette shook her head, “No, not that. It’s the History of Witches textbook I needed to borrow, for the assignment. I think I kind of misplaced mine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, of course,” the tribrid opened the door more to let the brunette inside her room. “Come in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie slowly went inside Hope’s room, awkwardly looking around. "Let me try and look for it in a minute." The tribrid went to her desk and tried to look for the book the brunette needed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She then saw an old red book at the end of Hope’s bed. It doesn’t look like any book that is available in their library, so Josie could only assume it’s part of Hope’s grimoire collection. Out of curiosity, she went near to it, hoping to know more about it. Before Josie could even touch it, Hope suddenly exclaimed, "Found it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here." Hope walked over to the brunette and gave the book. She unconsciously adjusted her glasses in front of Josie, which the latter find it really appealing to watch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope notices the brunette blatantly staring at her, and curiously asks, "Is there something on my face?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still distracted, Josie, without warning, said, "You're wearing glasses."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope widened her eyes upon realization, "Oh, sorry." She removed her glasses and put them on her bedside table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You'd didn't have to do that," Hope looked at her, "You looked pretty with it," Josie carelessly says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope raised her eyebrow from the sudden compliment, "I looked pretty?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah." Josie realizes what she was saying and tried to retract it, "I mean, the spectacles were pretty. Like really pretty. It looks good on you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She laughed loudly, trying to hide her embarrassment for calling Hope pretty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you for the compliment...on my spectacles." Hope continues to smile amusingly at the brunette.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While trying to hide her embarrassment, Josie cleared her throat and tried to divert the tribrid's attention, "I didn't know you wear eyeglasses."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I really don't really wear them much unless needed." Hope went over to her bed and took the red old grimoire. "Aunt Freya recently sent me a bunch of new grimoire books to read, and this happens to be one of them." She showed the book to the Gemini twin, "It's a hard book to read. Not only the language wasn't English, but the penmanship is also very blurry. I needed to read it with my glasses on to prevent me from getting a headache."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She showed some of the pages to the older twin, and the latter immediately understand what Hope was saying. Most of the words in the book were unreadable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She realized she was standing too close to the tribrid. She suddenly became conscious and tries to think of ways to ease what she's feeling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the end, Josie decides it's time for her to go back to her room and do her homework. “I think it’s time for me to go,” she awkwardly says.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She slowly backed away from the auburn-haired girl, "Thank you for the book. I will return it as soon as I am finished with my assignment."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No problem," Hope replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Josie was about to go out of Hope’s room, she stopped at the doorknob and turned, “Hey, Hope?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” Hope was sitting on her own bed and looked at the brunette.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gathering the last bits of her courage, Josie looked at the tribrid and admitted, “Your eyeglasses were really pretty...and it made you look prettier than usual.” Josie shyly smiled before truly leaving Hope’s room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She dashed to her room, and slump on her bed. She was internally drowning in embarrassment, still couldn't believe she actually called her friend, pretty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Little did she know, she left the tribrid shocked, and was having a hard time comprehending what just happened. The only thing she knows is she liked how the brunette complimented her. She called her pretty, especially with her glasses. This made her smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was the first time Josie saw Hope wearing eyeglasses, but it wasn't the last.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next time Josie saw Hope wearing glasses, they weren’t in the privacy of Hope’s room, but in the library. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both Hope and Josie decided to study for their finals there for easy access to the books they needed to study.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope went to the library first, as the brunette was held off because of some issues within the Witch faction. As their representative, she needed to talk to her father, the headmaster, to raise the issues.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was in a hurry to the library as she was running an hour late already. When she reached the entrance of the room, she looked all over the place to find her friend. At the furthest table, she noticed the auburn-haired girl, all alone, writing something in her notebook.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brunette smiled at the sight of her friend. With all the constant monster fighting, studying together became the normal activity they both enjoy to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she was about to come over, she noticed something different from Hope.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope was wearing her eyeglasses again, but this time, her hair was down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stopped walking, her heart stopped beating once again, and she forgot how to breathe. She thought, by this time, she would already be accustomed to seeing Hope with spectacles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But nope.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It still surprised her. It caught her off guard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t just the eyeglasses. Hope, having her hair down, the impact of that look was twice more powerful than the last time Josie saw her with glasses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was beautiful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>More beautiful than ever before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A Goddess. And all of the students, including her, were just mere mortals compared to her beauty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie was so entranced by Hope’s beauty, she didn't notice the table in front of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aww.” She painfully expressed as she collided with the table, which resulted in her books falling to the floor and her crunching down in shame. All of the students in the library looked at her weirdly. She embarrassed herself, once again, for being too distracted looking at Hope.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she tried to gather her books, someone went near her and helped her. She looked at that person, and she was welcomed with blue ocean eyes behind pretty framed eyeglasses looking at her. “Do you need some help?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie was speechless once again. Hope was too close to her, “I, uuhh...” Panicky, she moved slightly away from the tribrid, which caused her to hit her head at the side of the table. “Ouch,” Josie’s head was in pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, this would happen to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope tried her best not to chuckle at her friend for being clumsy, “You okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Josie sighed as she held her head where the pain was coming from.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let me," Hope reached out to Josie’s hands and removed them from her head. She replaced them with her own and muttered a spell, it was a healing spell. The pain Josie felt in her head was then gone. “Thanks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope grins at her, “Your welcome.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tribrid continued to help Josie with her stuff, and afterward, both of them went to their table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, what class are we studying today?” Hope was looking at the brunette expectantly. Josie, on the other hand, looks straight at her books, trying not to be distracted with how attractive her friend is in front of her, “We could study about Lycanthropy today, I’m still having a hard time understanding a lot of its lore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noticing how strange the brunette was behaving, Hope furrowed her brows in concern. But she let it go, “Okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few hours of studying, they were on break. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You seemed distant today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” This made Josie look at Hope.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brown meets blue. Josie immediately looked away from her friend. This action made Hope confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope slowly asks the brunette, while she tries to read Josie’s expressions, “Did I...do something to you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie forced a laugh, “What are you talking about, Hope?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You barely look at me, Jo.” Hope expressed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This made Josie flinch, “Josie, Is something wrong?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie closed her eyes, tried to collect herself, and hopefully be able to talk properly at her pretty friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked straight at Hope, with confidence, and smiled, “Nothing’s wrong.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope tilted her head to the side, still observing Josie’s face, reading her, “You’re lying.” Josie curses internally, she hates the fact that Hope knows her too well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brunette sighed, decided to be honest with her feelings, and said, “It’s your glasses, Hope.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh? What about it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re wearing it in public.” She inferred.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope smugly answered, “You said I looked pretty with my glasses on, so I wore it.” This made Josie blushed. Hope actually wore her eyeglasses publicly, just because she complimented her a few weeks ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not worried what other people would say?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tribrid just shrugged, “I really don’t care what others would say. It’s not like I tried to hide this from the world.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie looked at her in awe, amazed by her confidence. “You looked beautiful,” she carelessly said. This made the tribrid stutter, “Wha- what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Realizing she just called her friend beautiful, Josie tries to explain, “Beautiful, I mean, well, you are already pretty. And your eyeglass is pretty. I said that before, but it's true. Your eyeglass is pretty, so are you. It made you look more beautiful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope was shocked by this. It made her blush so hard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All her life, she’s used to being complimented by other people, but she can’t help but feel things when it’s the brunette who compliments her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie wasn’t done blabbing, though. “Now with your hair down, it made you even more and more beautiful. Is that even possible? I mean, you are already beautiful, but with glasses on and hair down, you’re one hell of a distraction.” She clasped her mouth immediately. Eyes wide and a shock on her face, she literally exposed herself to her friend how much she’s attracted to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Hope clears her throat, tries to shake off the awkward atmosphere between them, “thanks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie, so ashamed, she looked around, trying to find something to help her escape. She then saw the grandfather’s clock on the side of the library, “Oh, look at the time,” She loudly expressed, ”I still need to help Lizzie with her assignments.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Gemini twin gathered all of her belongings so fast, Hope wasn’t able to react, “I’ll see you tomorrow, Hope.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then she’s gone, leaving Hope dumbfounded.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Josie’s panicking and clumsiness continues, to her demise. It’s not like it’s Hope's fault, everything was more of a series of coincidences.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Right?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a coincidence when Josie was playing with the kids outside that she accidentally saw Hope, in the headmaster’s office, talking to her dad, with her glasses on. Her hair was down again, but she kept on messing it up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brunette didn’t mean to stop and stare at the gorgeous being. She looked stressed about something but was still beautiful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angelic, even.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s why it was just a coincidence when the ball the kids used to play accidentally hit Josie’s head because she wasn’t paying attention. The kids laugh at her loudly, while she tries to rub the pain away from her head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Embarrassingly, it even caught the attention of her dad and Hope. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, Hope.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked through the window, very concerned, checking what was going on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yes, it was just a coincidence.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another coincidence was when the super squad was gathering around the library, researching the latest monster they need to defeat. </span>
  <span>MG was able to find the book about the monster, however, it was in a language none of the squad members knew.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, except for Hope.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dorian and Alaric were MIA, so they could only rely on Hope’s knowledge of the language to figure out how to defeat the enemy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After muttering a spell, Hope’s spectacles appeared out of nowhere. She put them on and carefully read the said book. </span>
  <span>Everyone was amazed by this swift move of Hope. It was also evident that they were shocked by the fact that Hope wears eyeglasses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the most affected one was Josie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was beside Hope the whole time, and she witnessed it up close. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That was hot</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thought. But she shakes those thoughts away. </span>
  <span>She should be focused as there is a monster they need to kill. </span>
  <span>However, it was hard to concentrate when your very very attractive friend was wearing glasses on and was seriously reading a book.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was mesmerizing to look at.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn’t know she was staring too much until Hope’s eyes landed on her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blue meets Brown.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie immediately looks away. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh crap</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She felt like she was caught robbing a bank. </span>
  <span>She stood up from her seat and transferred to where her sister was. She thinks that she is safer if she’s a bit far from her friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the struggle doesn’t end there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Josie was talking to her sister, she couldn't help but look at the tribrid. The library must have been warm because Hope removes her Salvatore blazer and ties her hair up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything happened slowly in Josie's eyes, she couldn't help but stare, with mouth slightly opened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope, with glasses on, ties her hair up slowly. It was the most sensual action Josie saw Hope did, and she just can't stop staring.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt something within her building up. Definitely not the time and place for it, but she was hot and bothered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Josie!" It was the voice of her blonde twin that brought her back to reality.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Huh?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You went to your dreamland for a minute there." </span>
  <span>Josie blinked hard, trying to recover from what she just saw across the room, "Oh, sorry about that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lizzie was suspicious of her sister's behavior. She thinks someone must be bothering her, "You were staring at someone, weren't you?" The blonde twin immediately scans the room for something amiss. Her eyes immediately land on the tribrid. </span>
  <span>"Oh dear sister, are your feelings back? You were staring at Hope, weren't you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wha- No. Of course, not." Josie immediately denies her sister's accusation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Josette, you know I can tell if you are lying to me or not."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I really am not Lizzie."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then why are you blatantly staring at Hope?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wha- I didn't-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lizzie gave her a pointed look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She panics and answers, "It's Hope's glasses."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She realized what she just said and tried to salvage her situation, "It's..uhh...Her glasses. It's...pretty."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lizzie raised her eyebrow, "You're telling me, you are attracted to Hope's eyeglasses."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie immediately nods, "Yes. Yes. That's it." Feeling like she was able to save herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not. "Wow, Josie. I never knew you have a kink for eyeglasses."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Again, it wasn't Hope's fault. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was just a coincidence that she was doing all of that stuff and Josie happened to see it. This results in Josie, now, being labeled as someone who has an eyeglasses kink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Great.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The last straw was when Lizzie suddenly declared a “girl’s only movie night” in their room. Josie could only roll her eyes at the antics of her sister. It was so random and abrupt that she even dragged Hope from her room to theirs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope, who seemed like was about to go to sleep. </span>
  <span>She was wearing a deep V-neck white T-shirt and dark blue pajama pants, totally unprepared for the “girl’s night.” But what caught Josie’s eye, was the fact that she was wearing her eyeglasses, again, and had her (a bit messy) hair down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She must be reading those grimoires again</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Josie thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was stunning, even without effort. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The problem, Hope’s attractive looks are affecting Josie too much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope, with hair down, glasses on, and a deep V-neck white T-shirt that almost shows the tribrid’s chest. It’s like the world was trying to kill Josie’s sanity then and there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not only that, her sister wants them to watch the movie on Josie’s bed, side by side, with Hope in the middle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yep, The world is definitely against her at this moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brunette clears her throat as she tries to keep herself in check and not falter, especially that her sister is here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yes, she just needs to keep her shit together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s just a girl’s movie night.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What movie are we going to watch?” she asks as both Hope and Lizzie adjust and finds their places in her bed. </span>
  <span>They (mostly Lizzie) decided to watch a suspense movie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shoulder to shoulder, arm to arm, it was too close. Josie wants to explode at that moment. It’s been a while since she was this close with Hope.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Again, her sister’s not helping at all, as the blonde twin keeps on moving, which results in Hope bumping on Josie, which the latter both enjoys and suffers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Josie, just keep your shit together. Just this one night.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was sweating, like crazy. She also tried to control her breathing, not letting others know how nervous she really was. But she fails. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, Hope would notice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shoulder to shoulder, arm to arm, they are too close with each other. Even without super senses, the auburn-haired girl could tell Josie was nervous. She was stiff as a brick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She has an idea why Josie is behaving like this, but she doesn’t want to assume. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Not yet.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You okay?” the tribrid whispers to Josie’s ear. It caused shivers all over Josie's body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Too close, too close</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brunette gulped, “Ye-yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie tries to readjust her position, putting a bit of space between her and the tribrid. She knows she was already at the edge of her bed, about to fall, but she doesn't care. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was for her own sanity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was already feeling unwanted warmness all over her body, especially in areas she doesn't want to acknowledge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But, Hope wouldn't let her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The auburn-haired girl noticed how close Josie was to falling over, so she decided to wrap her arms around her and kept her close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're about to fall," Hope whispered. "Scoot here a bit closer."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So close.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Too close.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie was on the edge of exploding. She can't think straight. The warm feeling within her continues to build up. She tried to control or even stop it. But it keeps on building.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope's whispering wasn't helping. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope's </span>
  <em>
    <span>innocent</span>
  </em>
  <span> stare at her through those pretty glasses wasn't helping, either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The last straw was Josie's shoulder, in contact with Hope's chest. Definitely, not helping.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh god</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then there was a loud bang on the screen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It scared the hell out of the girls, which results in Josie literally falling to the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh my god, Josie. Are you okay?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the first time in Josie's life, she was actually glad she fell from her bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” the brunette breathlessly replies, “I’m so okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie can't take it anymore. She feels like Hope was doing it on purpose now. Like she knows that her wearing eyeglasses around the brunette would push her over the edge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That's unfair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Really unfair</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She doesn't like the feeling that the auburn-haired girl had an upper-hand on her. It made her feel like she was being played. </span>
  <span>Even though it takes a lot from her, she's going to be up-front with the tribrid and end whatever game they are playing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She knocked on the older girl's room, but she got no reply. She knocked again, but still, no one was answering. </span>
  <span>She decided to look for the tribrid in the library, cafeteria, and the common room; however, she was nowhere to be found. </span>
  <span>Frustrated, she was about to give up but decided to go to the docks and try her luck in finding Hope there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luckily, she did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope was sitting at the edge of the dock, dangling her legs, calmly looking over the sun that was about to set. Josie can't help but smile at the sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I didn't know it's brooding time," she said as she sat beside the older girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope looked over to her side, surprised to see Josie but smiled, "Hey, Josie."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stayed there for a while, not talking, and enjoying the calmness of the lake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is nice," Josie looked over to Hope as she speaks, "With the constant attacks of monsters, this kind of peace is nice."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence envelops them, again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A while ago, Josie was so sure with her plan in confronting the tribrid about the eyeglasses thing, but now, she's contemplating on how to approach the situation. </span>
  <span>She knows that if she prolongs this any longer, she might lose all of the courage she had a while ago. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She faces the tribrid and inhaled, "Uh Hope, there is some-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There's a festival in the town next week,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Huh?" Josie was confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope looked at her directly, "There's a festival next week, and," she paused, "Would you like to go with me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie was shocked, this is not what she expects their talk would turn out. "Wha-what?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope looks at her carefully, "Would like to go on a date with me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brunette blinks, still processing what Hope just said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Josie?" Hope asks again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I.."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh god, please don't tell me I read the signs wrong..." Hope buried her face in her hands in embarrassment. This action snapped Josie from her confusion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Huh? Signs?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I mean. These past weeks, you've been acting weird. Especially since the first eyeglasses incident. So I figured that maybe," Hope tries to find the right words to say, "that maybe you were into me as I was into you. I wore the glasses a lot to see how you would react, and maybe you would ask me out first or something. But here we are..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie's mind just went short circuit. "Oh." </span>
  <span>All this time, the brunette thought Hope was just playing around with her. Little did she know, the tribrid was waiting for her to make a move.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So you're saying, you've been wearing your glasses a lot in public, for me?" Josie slowly asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh...okay."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now what?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uuhhmm," Josie was confused, she felt like she forgot something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The date..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh!" Josie felt stupid. She hasn't answered Hope's offer. She smiled at the tribrid and said, "I would love to go to the festival with you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This made the tribrid grin. Josie then saw Hope looking at her lips before looking back to her eyes, "Can I kiss you?" The auburn-haired girl softly asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie can't help but bit her bottom lip before answering, "Yes."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kiss was initially chaste. It was soft like they were testing the waters. Feeling content and happy, Hope then put her left hand on Josie's cheeks and kissed her more passionately. Josie reciprocated the same intensity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a while, both needed some air. Their forehead touched as they catch their breath. "Wow," Hope happily grins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie chuckled in response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was then when something clicked in Josie's mind, "Wait."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She backed away slightly from the tribrid, "So all this time, you were using your glasses on me to know if I liked you too?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You make it sound like it's a bad idea."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is!" Josie reacted. "Do you have any idea how much you, wearing those glasses of yours, affected me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "Oh?" Hope raised her eyebrow, "Enlighten me." She smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie's face darkened, "Oh, you have no idea."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both went back to the school, specifically in Hope's room, never to be seen the rest of the day.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yay! It's done. I hope you guys like this Hahahahah!</p><p>I had fun writing this short fic. I mean, from one shot, it became a multi-shot instead. I got carried away too much.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was supposed to be a one-shot but I decided to add 2 more chapters.<br/>Heh.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>